Numerous applications exist where it is desirable to modify the appearance of equipment or machinery due to its relatively high visibility. The problems encountered in such modification vary considerably depending upon the final appearance sought and the shape, size and type of equipment or machinery involved. For example, the appearance of a user-operated lever extending from equipment or machinery may not be desirable. In applications such as a fuel petcock for a motorcycle, this appearance is relatively important because of the high visibility of the fuel petcock.
Improving the appearance of a petcock remains a design challenge by virtue of the shape of a petcock lever. A number of devices and assemblies exist for covering or dressing a petcock lever with a lever cover, several of which are found in the motorcycle art. However, each of these devices and assemblies has one or more significant design limitations. For example, one type of petcock cover requires the user to cut off part of the petcock level to install the petcock cover. Other types of conventional petcock covers require removal or disassembly of the petcock in order to install the petcock cover. Permanently modifying the petcock, removing the petcock, and/or disassembling the petcock and associated elements are all less than desirable solutions to the problem of attaching a petcock cover to a petcock.
Another problem existing in conventional petcock covers is the conflict between petcock functionality and aesthetics. Many petcock covers, which are aesthetically designed, have a less-than-optimal mechanical design. For example, certain petcock covers that require modification or removal of the petcock lever (the user-operable lever for opening, closing or changing the state of the petcock) are more difficult to grasp and turn due to their shape and/or size. Where such a cover is for a fuel petcock lever on a motorcycle, a rider may be required to remove his or her gloves to operate the modified petcock lever--an unsafe practice when (as is often the case) the rider desires to turn the petcock lever while the motorcycle is moving.
Also, many existing petcock covers fail to provide a user with information necessary to determine what position the petcock is in. Even where indicia of some sort is provided on the cover, such indicia is either insufficient to provide an unfamiliar user with such information, is unable due to the cover shape and/or size to provide such information, or is incapable of displaying such information in all positions of the petcock lever and/or cover.
A factor significantly limiting the design of petcock covers is the manner of attachment of the cover to the petcock. A balance must often be struck between a well-secured petcock cover and an aesthetically pleasing petcock cover.
In light of the problems and limitations of the prior art described above, a need exists for a petcock cover and assembly method which provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance to a petcock while being easy to install, being capable of installation without modifying the petcock or requiring petcock removal or equipment disassembly, improving petcock access and manipulation by a user, enabling quick user recognition of petcock positions, and providing for a secure cover-to-petcock connection. Each embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.